


Too Forward

by supersapphics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, gender non-conforming magnus bane, gender nonconformity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersapphics/pseuds/supersapphics
Summary: Alec comes home from a long day at work to find Magnus wearing a much different outfit than usual. He loves it, and Magnus loves that he loves it.





	Too Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by what Harry said at the con yesterday about Freeform rejecting some of Magnus' potential outfits because they were a little "too forward". Most of my friends and I were upset by this because we've always loved how gender non-confirming Magnus is and the idea that we could've had more of that....! Anyway.
> 
> This is dedicated to my fellow non-cis friends Lara, Rudy, and Peony because we all take inspiration from Magnus and Harry's portrayal of him.
> 
> As always, please don't comment on this fic if you're one of those people who uses "purity police" non-ironically. This fic wasn't meant for you!

“Babe?” Alec calls as he enters the loft.

“In the bedroom,” Magnus’ voice calls back.

Alec drops his bag on the sofa and heads toward the bedroom. He’d had a really long day at work and it’s already 8:00 P.M., which means he doesn’t have much time before he has to go to bed and get some rest for another day just like this one tomorrow.

But all those thoughts fly out of his head when he sees Magnus.

“Babe?” he says again, but this time his voice comes out much more breathlessly.

Magnus is dressed in a way Alec has never seen before. He’s wearing tight black leather pants and a black blouse so sheer it’s literally see-through. His hair is spiked up more than usual and has deep golden streaks in it, his nails are painted to match, and best of all, he’s wearing red lipstick.

“Darling!” says Magnus happily. “Welcome back. Are you ready to go, or do you want to change first?”

“Go?” Alec repeats, still staring at his husband in a daze. His husband who is wearing _lipstick._

“Yes. Remember, you texted me earlier today and said you were craving Middle Eastern food? I thought we could portal to Istanbul, I know of a great restaurant in the city center, and then we could maybe hit a nightclub. I know dancing is one of the few things that really helps you wind down.” Magnus approaches him with a smile and Alec feels his knees go weak when his husband presses a quick, soft hello kiss to his lips.

“I don’t – I don’t remember that, sorry. I had a really busy day.” Alec can’t get more words than out past his lips.

“Oh. Well, that’s ok, darling. You did text me that during lunch, which was several hours ago, so.” Magnus leans in to kiss him again and when he pulls back, he’s smirking a little.

“What,” Alec manages to choke out.

“I got some of my lipstick on your mouth. Sorry, darling.”

Alec really struggles to bite back his groan – that would’ve just been embarrassing. “Magnus, I – can we stay in tonight? Please?”

“Of course. I can just summon some food from that restaurant in Istanbul.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Magnus gives him a look. “That would be a lot more convincing if your stomach hadn’t just growled. Quite loudly, I might add.”

“I can eat later,” Alec says dismissively.

“What has gotten into you?” Magnus asks, chuckling. “I mean, not that I’m complaining…”

“I’ve never…seen you dressed like this. You look…” Alec shakes his head. “There aren’t even words to describe how you look. How long have you had this outfit?”

“Awhile, actually. I just haven’t brought it out in quite some time.”

“Why not? I wouldn’t have complained.”

“Did you not like the clothes I wore before?”

“I love everything you wear,” Alec responds instantly. “But this…it’s different. It’s so…” His eyes trail over the sheer, gauzy material of the blouse, at the bare flesh he can see underneath; down to the leather pants practically clinging to Magnus’ legs and hips. And then, like the pull of a magnet, back up to the bright red lipstick.

“I don’t know,” Magnus continues. “You seemed to like what I wore before and so I kept wearing those kinds of things. But now that I know you like this…”

“I love it,” says Alec earnestly. “Especially the lipstick.”

“I gathered that,” Magnus replies, sounding amused. “So I’m assuming you want to stay here and appreciate my lipstick some more?”

“God yes.” Alec pulls Magnus back in for another kiss. That kiss blends into another, and another, and when the two of them finally break apart, gasping for air, Alec immediately notices that Magnus’ lipstick is smeared around his mouth.

“You’re so beautiful,” he tells Magnus breathlessly. “You’re so beautiful, I love you so much…”

“If you were anyone else saying that to me, I’d think you were just making up shit to get laid,” Magnus says teasingly.

“I don’t need to try,” Alec says dismissively – he’s not trying to be arrogant, but he knows what he knows, and besides that: “And I’m not making up shit, I’m just telling you the truth, babe.”

“Only you can make the truth seem so romantic,” Magnus agrees, and pulls him back in for another kiss. “I love you too,” he tells Alec in between kisses. “So much.”

“Not –” Alec tries to say, but Magnus shuts up him with a much fiercer kiss.

“Don’t even try to argue with me about who loves the other more,” Magnus warns him. “You know what that leads to.”

“I’m not opposed to that happening.”

“Neither am I, normally, but that’s not what I want right now.” Magnus slides his hands underneath Alec’s shirt and Alec shudders at the sensation of Magnus’ warm fingers and cold rings brushing across his bare skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec murmurs, tracing his fingertips up and down the bare skin of Magnus’ stomach. Magnus is still wearing the blouse, but it’s open to expose Magnus’ skin.

“You’ve said like that ten times tonight alone,” Magnus points out.

“It hasn’t stopped being true.”

“And you still have lipstick smeared on your mouth.”

“Mm.” Alec nestles his head against Magnus’ shoulder. “God, you’re so warm. I love you so much.”

“You’re being so affectionate tonight,” Magnus remarks. “Are you more tired than I thought?”

“I’m not saying all this because I’m tired. I’m saying it because it’s true.”

“Mm. You’re so good to me, my love.”

“Because you deserve it.” Alec lifts his head from Magnus’ shoulder and begins kissing Magnus’ neck. “God, your skin is so soft. I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you. I can’t believe how lucky I am that you’re the only one I’ve ever been with.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, he freezes.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asks, noticing the sudden tenseness in Alec’s posture immediately.

“I – I didn’t mean to say it like that,” Alec begins haltingly.

“Didn’t mean what like that?”

“What I just said, about me only having been with you. I didn’t mean it to sound like…”

“Oh.” Magnus shakes his head. “Alexander, I don’t mind about that.”

“You don’t? Because I didn’t mean to imply…you know, I didn’t mean to imply that I – you know –”

“That you love me more because you’ve only ever been with me?” Magnus supplies.

“Yeah,” says Alec, voice hushed.

“I know that’s not what you meant, darling. And I know what you really meant.”

“I just – I love that you were the first person I ever felt comfortable being intimate with, and that you’ll be the only person I’ll ever be intimate with. But that doesn’t mean –”

“I know, Alexander,” Magnus interrupts, his voice gentle. “And I know you don’t mind about my history. I just want you to know, even though I don’t regret my past and I even treasure most of it, this – you and me – it is a first for me. Being with you is unlike I’ve ever experienced, and so, in a lot of ways, you are my first as well.”

Alec can feel a smile spreading across his face. “Thank you, Magnus. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Magnus cups Alec’s face in his hands and kisses him sweetly. When they pull apart, Magnus just stares at Alec for a moment, his face full of affection, before it’s replaced with a smirk.

“So, this outfit was a big hit with you, huh?”

“I think I made that pretty clear.”

“And on some other night when you’re…able to control your enthusiasm better…you wouldn’t mind going dancing with me? While I’m wearing something like this?”

“God yes,” Alec answers instantly. He really loves dancing now. After their first attempt in Havana (although Alec still insists it wasn’t _that_ bad), he’d taken lessons, and he’d gotten better. He still wasn’t on Magnus’ level (although how could anyone be – his husband had turned dancing into an art form), but he enjoyed himself now, and he looked good doing so. What Magnus had said earlier was true – few things wound Alec down and got him as relaxed as dancing with his husband, whether it be a nightclub in Paris, salsa dancing in Havana, or slow dancing in Brooklyn, Magnus pressed close and in his arms while everyone looked on admiringly did wonders for Alec like nothing else could.

“Good. Now, why don’t we get some food in your belly, hmm?” Magnus asks. It’s nearly 9:00 P.M. and you like to be in bed no later than 10:30, and you don’t want to try falling asleep on an empty stomach.”

“Ok, but…can we eat here in bed? I’m just so tired…and I don’t want to stop touching you for a single second.” To demonstrate, Alec nestles his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck again.

“Of course, darling,” Magnus says, looking down at him with that same affectionate expression. “Whatever you want.”


End file.
